I really hate you!
by Perishing angel
Summary: Shinderu Shiki is a playboy who falls for Ryoma's twin sister, Haruki. But being a protective sister Ryoma is, of course she isn't going to give her sister to this kind of person. And what if Shiki starts falling for Ryoma instead? Will love blossom between them? And what about Sakuno? How will she feel after her Shiki falls for someone else? FemRyoxOC... rated T for later chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis...

This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks.

* * *

"We'll be going then, mom!" Ryoma's enthusiastic sister Hazuki called out as they left.

"Have a nice day!" Rinko said, waving at her daughters.

Today, the Echizen twins were going to RSH High. It was a school for the country's top students, and the fee was very high. Thankfully, Ryoma was able to win full scholorship, the school even gave them extra! So her sister Hazuki was able to attend as well.

Ryoma had good grades and scored 100 on everything on the entrance exam, and scored 100 on everything in the third year's exam, so she was transferred to the third year of Seigaku High. She was in class3-A, a special class for the elites in school, while Hazuki was still stuck in class 1-B.

They arrived at school finding themselves facing a huge building with amazing sculptures. Just one look at it and you'll know it's not somewhere commoners could go.

"Ryo...You're truly amazing! The real thing's even more amazing than the one on the picture! You're a genius, Ryo!"

"Anything for Hazuki." Ryoma said, grinning at her twin.

"But my classroom is so far from your's... I wish I could get in the A class as well." Hazuki said sadly.

"Don't force yourself too hard, Hazuki." Ryoma said. "I'll visit you if I have time. We could always eat lunch together, and I'm sure you'll be able to make loads of friends."

"Arigatou...Ryo." Hazuki sniffed.

Suddenly a bunch of girls came running to the gate.

"Ryo, look! A limo! It's so cool!" Hazuki pointed at the front gate where the girls were.

"Shiki-sama!" Those girls screamed.

"Ouch, my ear." Ryoma said, but nobody heard her, not even Hazuki. They were all busy ogling over a boy. "Seriously, Hazuki?" Ryoma face palmed herself.

"Ryo...Shiki-sama is just too cool...I hope we're in the same class..." Hazuki said, dreamily.

"Snap out of it, Hazuki! Shiki-sama just sounds retarded." But Hazuki didn't pay any attention to Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at Hazuki. Hearts in her eyes? Check. Shouting retarded names? Check. Red cheeks? Check. Fast beating hearts? Check. Now, Hazuki has officially became a fan girl off the so called _Shiki-sama._

"Ryo, isn't he just perfect?" Said a floating Hazuki. Ryoma wanted to scream at her for falling into the devil's trap.

"He's a show-off, Hazuki. Let's go." Ryoma answered impatiently.

But the the great Shiki-sama just had to notice Hazuki.

"Yo, beautiful. You didn't go to Seigaku, did you? I never seen you around here. What's your name?" The **Shiki-sama** asked.

"I'm...Echi...Echizen...Ha...Hazuk..i" She said, stuttering.

"Ahh, so cute. You look like a smart one, I hope we're in the same class." He winked and leaned close to Hazuki, ready to kiss her.

"Keep your hands off her." Ryoma said, cutting a book between them.

"Oh, seems like I made someone jealous." Shiki said, taking a step back. "But too bad though, your'e little crush couldn't seem to resist me."

Ryoma just stares straight into his eye.

"Well, I'll be going now. See you at lunch, Hazuki-chan." Shiki said, waving at the mob of girls.

"Shiki-sama!" The girls just kept on screaming, with Hazuki joining them.

"Jealous my ass...I'm her sister, not her boyfriend." Ryoma muttered.

"Shiki-sama is so cool..." Hazuki whispered.

"I don't see what's cool about him" Ryoma said to the drooling Hazuki. "He's so stupid he thought I was your boyfriend when I'm a girl."

"Well, Ryo, you do look like a boy this way. Why do you always tuck your beautiful hair in your cap?" She asked.

"It gets in my way. Baka oyaji and aniki just won't let me cut it." Ryoma answered.

"Ryo...You're actually really pretty, you know?" Hazuki looked at her twin. "If you dress up a big, you'll surely become the heart-throb of RSH."

"No" Ryoma said monotonously.

"How abo-"

"No" Ryoma said immediately.

"Ryo's a meanie! You didn't even let me finish!" Hazuki complained.

Ryoma just rolled her eyes. "Deal with it, Hazuki."

* * *

"Well, see you at lunch then, Hazuki."Ryoma waved goodbye at her twin before heading to her class.

"Wait, Ryo! I was thinking about having lunch with Shiki-sama..." Hazuki started to say.

"Jeez, just go then." Ryoma said, annoyed at her twin.

"Arigatou, Ryo!" Hazuki said, running to her classroom.

* * *

Ryoma entered the classroom to find...The **Shiki-sama** in her class. "Curse my luck." Ryoma muttered.

"Ah, look what we have here. Hizaku's boyfriend." Shiki said, looking at Ryoma.

"It's Hazuki!" Ryoma said angrily, taking the seat farthest away from Shiki.

"Who's your new friend, Shiki?" Atobe asked when he entered the classroom.

"I'm not his friend. / He's not my friend. " They said at the same time.

"Hey, shorty, what's you're name?" Atobe asked, rudely.

"None of your business." Ryoma shot back, clearly offended by the word 'shorty'

Then, Sanada entered the class.

"Yo, Fuji!" Ryoma called out happily.

"Ryoma." Fuji acknowledged. "Never knew you were coming here. Good job making it to 3-A."

"Fuji, you know him?" Atobe asked.

"Let's say_ he's_ a family member of mine." Fuji said, smiling sadistically. Shiki noticed Fuji empathizing the word_ he_, Ryoma just smirked.

"What sport does he do, Fuji-sempai?" Shiki asked.

"Tennis." Ryoma answered.

"Is he strong?" Atobe asked.

"Let's just say, all of you wouldn't stand a chance if you played against_ him._" Fuji said, empathizing the word him again. "I never won against him in a match. What's the count now, Ryoma?"

"Hnnn...I think it's 106-0, winner-Ryoma." She said, smirking. "Of course, I'm nothing compared to the great** SHIKI-SAMA**, right?"

"I can see you guys don't get along well." Yukimura suddenly said.

"Well, he's just jealous that his crush wanted to ki-"

"Of course not. I don't remember seeing the word playboy on my friend list." Ryoma rudely cut in.

"Che, you're such a brat." Shiki stated.

"Takes one to know one, Shiki-sama." Ryoma said, sticking her tounge out at Shiki.

Then, the teacher walked in. "I see you're getting along well." Ryuzaki Sensei said. "This year, we have two freshman joining us. Shinderu Shiki and Echizen Ryoma. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"No." They said at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Then let's start the lesson today..." Ryuzaki said, feeling a bit akward with the tension in the air.

* * *

sorry if the story sucked...I think i have a lot of grammer mistakes...please tell me!

and please leave lots and lots of reviews! Thanks!


End file.
